hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePureChaos/April Roadmap
Official Source: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-april-roadmap/ ---- Welcome to a new month full of content for HITMAN 2. We have new items, emotes and a new Location coming to Ghost Mode plus even more content, including Featured Contracts, an Elusive Target, an Escalation Contract, a Challenge Pack (with a flashy unlock!) and a game update. But enough chit chat, let’s have a closer look at what’s coming your way in April. ---- April 4 / Challenge Pack It’s time to master the streets of Mumbai in this new Challenge Pack. Disguised as the Holy man, you have to complete a set of challenges to unlock the Magnesium Pouch and become Mumbai Master. The Magnesium Pouch is a dangerous mix, so use it with caution. April 12 / Legacy Elusive Target The Legacy Elusive Target the Prince, is back in Sapienza. Father Adalrico Candelaria, is a strong contender to be the next Pope, but his background is not that innocent as one might think for a potential Pope Cardinal. He’ll be appearing in HITMAN 2 for the first time on April 12 for 10 days. Eliminate him to unlock the Italian Suit with Gloves. April 17 / Featured Contracts Each month, we challenge our community to create interesting, exciting and fun contracts that match a theme. Inspired by Ghosts, because Ghost Mode is coming to Colombia this month, we’re setting this month’s theme as ‘GHOST BUSTERS’. The themes are purposefully open-ended to make sure that Contract creators can interpret it in many ways as possible and approach their Contract from different angles. Head on over to the dedicated Featured Contracts Submission Thread onHitmanForum to submit your contracts for this month’s theme. Submissions close at 9 am CEST on April 15, so get your submissions in before then! April 25 / Escalation Contract Who’s the exterminator? You are! In the Nolan Disinfection, it’s all about poisoning and tampering with a certain fumigator. You’ll have to sneak around the peaceful neighbourhood of Whittleton Creek and handle the set of obstacles we throw your way. In Escalations, it’s not necessarily about immersion, but more about how you’ll handle the various escalating steps we set up. Good luck. April 30 / New Ghost Mode Location Ghost Mode is coming to the rainforest. If you haven’t gone agent to agent yet, this is the perfect time to give it a shot. From April 30, you’ll be able to challenge your buddies in a 1 vs 1 in Santa Fortuna. We also introduce new items and emotes across the board which gives you all new ways, to sabotage and taunt your opponents. Now is the time to show off your ultimate HITMAN skills. Welcome to Colombia. April 30 / New Ghost Mode Items, emotes and suit Alongside the new Ghost Mode Location, we also have 4 new items, 4 new emotes and the brand new Phantom Suit. You unlock the''' Phantom Suit''' by completing the Phantom Assassin Ghost Mode Challenge. New Items: The Ghost Freeze Grande: A freeze grenade that slows down your opponent for a short period. The Ghost Flash Grenade: ''' A flash grenade that blinds your opponent and gives you the advantage of sight. '''The Ghost Proximity Explosive: An explosive device that will blow up your opponent. The Ghost Outfit Manipulator: When activated, this device will simultaneously change both your and your opponent’s current outfit – to a new random one. 'Ghost Mode Emotes: ' We also introduce Emotes for the first time in Ghost Mode, so you can add insult to injury, whether you’re victorious, or just want to taunt your opponent. April Game Update Alongside the release of our new Ghost Mode location and items on April 30, we’ve got a game update lined up that will bring more improvements and bug fixes to the game. We’ll be sharing the full release notes before the update arrives. So keep an eye out for that! Category:HITMAN™ 2 News